Tashigi
Introduction Tashigi does stuff with Smoker. She also likes swords. Hmm Tashigi is interesting in the game. She has insanely high damage potential because her combo trees just hit for so much, but she doesn't have the HP or speed to keep up with her damage. Even with lag cancelling, she can struggle to get in because of her poor jab startup. She has some decent tools sprinkled into her kit but it doesn't really make up for her weaknesses. Pros & Cons + Crazy damage in combos, almost able to do about half HP with the most basic combo + She benefits greatly from lag cancelling on her jabs and unblockable + Unblockable can reach pretty far if charged + Good supers + Decent specials - She doesn't have good HP or speed when powerhouses usually have at least one of those things - Terrible speed and when she isn't lag cancelling, it's almost a guaranteed punish on her every time - R+A is triggered automatically on a projectile, meaning she can struggle to effectively get in on someone zoning - AA super lacks proper unblockable hitboxes - Terrible supports Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * AB super now OTGs Nerfs * None Supports Navy A Dash support. OK HP and terrible speed. Attacks fairly inconsistently and has knockback that can ruin Tashigi's combos. Can help in approaching but it's hard to get much off of him. Navy B Ranged support. OK HP and terrible attack speed. If you have a proper set up, the slow attack speed can work well in your combos since the hitstun from the shots is quite long. This is quite difficult to do but if you're consistent in it, it might be preferable to take this assist. Combos * A>A (LC), A>A>X, X (L+(A>B) if you wall bounce OTG) Strategy Vanilla Tashigi will get most use out of keeping enough meter for Accel Heat to use it as a reversal and trying to do as much damage as she can with the buff. Your assists are terrible so you only want to summon them if you have a surplus in meter. Modded You will want to play very safe as Tashigi. You don't have the HP to trade hits and you don't have the speed to overwhelm someone either. You'll have to take advantage of your monster damage and your decent range if you want to make anything of Tashigi. Tashigi has some pretty good aerials and a good ground to air move on her X>A, which can help her land and in the neutral. R+X>X is a fantastic anti air though it can bug sometimes and not do any damage if the grab connects as the slash comes out. Match-ups General Information Characters with effective zoning, stage control, or powerful pressure can put Tashigi in a very hard spot. You'll need some excellent play to beat these types of characters. Kuina text Shanks text Mihawk text Eneru text Ace text Vivi text Tashigi text Smoker text Luffy text Zoro text Buggy text Crocodile text Nami text Usopp text Kuro text Arlong text Sanji text Chopper text Wapol text Don Krieg text Zeff text Robin text Bon Clay text Ohm text Category:Characters